Hard of hearing consumers, even members of consumer organizations like SHHH, have little opportunity to interact with scientists conducting contemporary research. A conference grant award was made by NIH to support the 1996 SHHH sponsored research symposium on hearing aids. This was the first such conference grant award to a consumer organization. This was a unique opportunity for both consumers and participating scientists to better understand the others' interests. Such interactions help shape future research in positive ways and assist consumers in better understanding how recent and ongoing science research has, or will, benefit them. Another NIH confernce grant was awarded for the 1999 SHHH Convention in New Orleans for a planned symposium on Genetics and Hearing Loss. This proposal seeks funding to conduct a one-day symposium for consumers on another topic of critical concern to hard of hearing consumers, that of interventions for the prevention and treatment of acquired hearing loss. The symposium will be convened at the time of the 15th International Convention of Self Help for Hard of Hearing People, Inc. (SHHH), June 19, 1999 in St Paul, MN. Key topics to be addressed include interventions for ototoxic hair cell loss, molecular mechanisms including genetics and noise-induced haring loss as well as potential interventions, and changes in the inner ear and brain that occur secondary to hearing loss. Products will include a brochure announcing the symposium for dissemination beyond SHHH members, open captioned videos, a proceedings document, and summary articles in Hearing Loss: The Journal of Self Help for Hard of Hearing People.